


Green Leather

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, dark oliver, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felicity runs into the Green Arrow while walking home late one evening Over the next few weeks they have several "encounters" which ends up with her finding out his identity, which is her boss, Oliver Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I have ever written and it was written on an iPad. Not easy. I would love comments/suggestions. I adore possessive Oliver. Enjoy!

Chapter One

It had been a long day at work. Felicity was tired, hot and ready to get home. All she wanted to do was put on her most comfortable pajamas and binge Netflix while eating mint chip ice cream. For her, that was a standard Friday night. Her friends had tried talking her into getting out, trying to meet someone, but Felicity was content with her life right now. No she wasn’t seeing anyone, but her job was going great and kept her busy, so her sex life, or lack thereof was not a priority. And the thought of dressing up and trying to impress someone just did not appeal to her tonight. Pulling the collar of her coat higher on her face she walked at a brisk pace, her eyes darting around as she hurried home. Her neighborhood was not as bad as the glades but it still was unsettling to be out after dark, alone.

As her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked, she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. Uneasiness ran through her as she quickened her pace, her eyes darting around as she kept her chin tucked low, trying to keep her breathing steady. Someone was following her, she was sure of it. However she hadn’t passed anyone on the empty streets, and only a few cars had driven by. Felicity was smart. With a 170 IQ she was usually the smartest person in the room at any given time, and sometimes she was impulsive. Tonight unfortunately was one of those nights. Tired, frustrated, her blood quickening she came to a halt, her head turning, looking in every direction as she tried to catch a glimpse of her stalker. She had her mace hidden in her coat pocket, her hand gripping it tightly.

“I don’t know who you are, or what you want but I know someone is there!”

“I am tired, frustrated and armed so I am going to give you the courtesy of turning around and walking away, before I use my loud voice.”

Felicity heard her words echo in the empty street. Maybe she was imagining things. She was tired. Looking around once more, she turned back around to continue walking when she heard a whoosh and a thud of feet hitting the pavement in front of her. Startled she bumped right into a wall. But wait, walls don’t wear leather, green leather, any leather. Biting her bottom lip she slowly raised her eyes. Ok, that is a broad chest, and from the way she hit it, solid as a rock. Swallowing a gulp, her eyes widening, they rose higher, seeing a square jaw with the most delicious scruff. Wait, slow your roll girl, your about to be raped, murdered or worse, and your thinking some strangers jaw looked delicious. Maybe she did need to go out and get laid.

Looking higher, man he is tall, she cannot make out the rest of his features under his green hood, but she does lock with the bluest most intense gaze she has ever seen. _Holy google!_

Swallowing she straightens her shoulders, her voice slightly gruff, due to her being affected by the intensity he is radiating.

“I have a can of mace in my pocket and you have ten seconds to get out of my way or you get a face full.”

The man in green’s mouth twitched just slightly, as he shifted what she noticed to be a bow, in his left hand.

“Do you always walk by yourself late at night” he asked, his voice gravelly and deep. The kind of voice that spoke straight to your core. His eyes traveled over her face, taking in her glasses, and ponytail before settling back on her blue eyes.

Wishing it wasn’t so dark so she could see his face better, Felicity shifted where she stood, trying to keep her eyes on him as he slowly walked behind her. Feeling him stop, so close she could feel the heat and danger radiating off him.

“Do you always accost women trying to make their way home late at night?

Proud that she had kept her voice even, she shifted on her feet again, very aware of him behind her. Her breath hitched as he leaned down, his breath moving the hairs on her neck near her ear.

“It is dangerous for a woman like you to be out so late by yourself. Not to mention stupid for you to stop and call out a stranger you think might be following you.” His voice had lowered sending shivers of awareness down her spine. His breath warm on her ear.

Turning her head, her heart racing, she tried looking back at him, afraid to turn fully.

“Of course I don’t always walk alone, calling out stalkers in tight green leather pants...not that I noticed your tight pants...because that would mean I was looking at your body, which I wasn’t....even though I am sure it is a nice body and hard .....not hard like that, but muscle hard, which I only noticed because I bumped into you when you landed in front of me....” oh holy google she was babbling about his body.Unfortunately having been born with a 170 IQ did not mean she could control her brain to mouth filter. And it was failing her in a spectacular fashion.

Closing her eyes and counting back from 10 to calm her nerves Felicity realized that this man is obviously the vigilante that everyone in Starling was talking about. _Thank god!_ She knew he wouldn’t hurt her. He only went after criminals, not helpless women.

Suddenly she felt him move, her thoughts flying out of her head as he circled slowly back in front of her. Standing directly in front of her, she again saw his lips twitch as he leaned down into her personal space, his voice making her body tingle.

“Maybe I should follow close behind you. Make sure you get home safe.”

Felicity felt goosebumps along her body. Damn why did his voice have to be so sexy!?

Taking a step back from her, the vigilante continued to look directly at her, his gaze intense, but she also noticed something else...something she couldn’t put her finger on.

And of course, her mouth failed her again.

“Sure, you can come home with me.....I mean follow me home.” _Dang it!_ He was so unsettling, and too damn sexy. Even if she could only see part of his face.

A smirk gracing his lips he moved to the side, letting her walk forward.

Telling her feet to move, Felicity starting briskly walking towards her apartment. Her mind and heart racing. Should she invite him in when they get there? Just say thank you? Say nothing?

Nearing her door Felicity turned, ready to say thank you, but he was gone. Quiet as a ghost he had vanished as quickly as he had appeared. _Frak!_

__

__

Quickly unlocking her door and entering her apartment, she glanced around one more time, trying to catch a glimpse of him before she shut her door, locking it.

Releasing a breath she did not know she was holding she put her computer bag on the dining table, throwing her coat across a chair.

Did that really just happen?

She had heard things about the vigilante in green leather, sporting a bow and arrows. She had heard the stories, the gossip, but man was he a sight to behold.

Shaking her head of where her mind was heading Felicity decided that being single and not having been with a man in two years was causing her to behave like a teenager being noticed by the cute, popular guy in school.

“I soo need to get laid”, she huffed as she made her way to her room, trying to forget the tingling he made her feel.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Removing her glasses, Felicity pinched her nose, her eyes strained and tired from the hundreds of lines of code she had been checking. Working for Queen Consolidated had been a dream come true for her, but she had slowly realized over the last two years that she was the only one who truly knew what the heck she was doing. Her colleagues could remove a computer virus, reboot a system anything a low level IT tech could do, but when it came to building firewalls, deciphering code and anything more technical, she was on her own. She was the best, and being the best meant some late nights and lots of frustration. Glancing at the clock she groaned at the time. It was after 10 pm and she had been working non-stop for 12 long hours. Locking her system, Felicity grabbed her coat and tablet. Slipping her purse over her shoulder, she slowly made her way to the elevator, her muscles stiff from sitting at her computer for so long.

Throwing a wave to the security guard as she left, she turned right and headed down the street. Luckily she only lived a few blocks from work, but again it was dark and there were few people about. Walking swiftly her mind immediately wandered to her encounter a week earlier. She had not seen him again, but for some reason she felt like he watched her walk home on the nights she stayed late. She had felt that tingle of awareness the last few nights she had walked home and she would be lying if she said a small part of her did not want to see him again. Glancing furtively around she continued home her heart slightly racing.

Get a grip Smoak. He has more important things to be doing besides listening to you babble about his body. He doesn’t want to hear you go on about how well his pants wrap around his... _Felicity!!_

Shaking her head to clear her dirty thoughts, she reached her door, her keys rattling loudly as she went to put them in the lock.

Suddenly that feeling of awareness turned to prickly heat on the back of her neck. He was here, right behind her. She could feel that electricity and tension emanating off of his body.

Feeling his breath ghost her ear, his body close but not touching, she groaned inwardly as he spoke.

“Out late at night again Miss Smoak?”

Wait! What? Did he just say her name?

Turning her head slightly, her ponytail brushing his cheek, she spoke, her voice coming out as a raspy whisper, dang it.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know everything that goes on in Starling, Miss Smoak. Plus I know your apartment number and your name is on your matching mailbox.”

Did she just hear humor in the bastards voice. That sexy, make your panties drop voice. Pull it together Smoak!

Shifting slightly she felt him move closer, basically boxing her between her door and his chest.

Closing her eyes, she whimpered softly as his chest touched her back, a gloved hand moving to brace on the door by her head.

“Well that is just great, you now have the advantage of knowing my name but I don’t know yours. I mean, I can’t keep calling you Mr. Sexy Pants...... not that you don’t look sexy in your leather pants...you certainly wear them well...I mean as tight as they are and with your muscles, how could you not.....and I had to call you something, not that I thought about you a lot.....”, Felicity groaned in embarrassment. Smoak, you have the man that has been invading your dreams pushing up behind you, and all you can do is babble. Try to calm down.

“So what should I call you? Mr. Vigilante? Green Arrow? Sex on a stick?” She whispered the last name as she tried not to lean back into him.

A shiver ran down her body as heat pooled in the center of her core at his words.

“If I tell you my name, then my identity would not be a secret anymore Miss Smoak. And I cannot risk that until I know I can trust you.”

His voice was gravelly, sexy and oh so close to her jaw, that she closed her eyes trying really hard to stifle her body’s response to him. Not thinking, her body only responding, Felicity turned, her chest coming flush with his. Looking up Felicity saw his blue eyes widen slightly in surprise, his blue gaze shifting to awareness at how close they were to each other.

Feeling a little bold, Felicity leaned up, her breath grazing his jaw.

“Well then I guess I will have to continue to call you Mr. Sexy Pants.”Her voice soft, husky.

He sucked in a breath, desire flitting through his azure eyes, as they slid to look at her lips..her bright red lipstick oh so tempting.

Wow, Smoak, where did that come from, she thought.

She was never one that guys thought was overly sexy. I mean she knew she was pretty, in a nerdy way, but sexy? No.

Seeing his hand move she suddenly felt his gloved thumb trace lightly over her bottom lip.

“Your playing with fire Miss Smoak.” His eyes following the path of his thumb. Caressing, pinning her in place.

Leaning down his cheek brushed hers as he breathed, softy.

“I will see you soon.”

Giving her that sexy smirk, he turned and was gone. Felicity stood still, her body on fire. Wait, what?

The sexy bastard left. He left.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly skirting from rooftop to rooftop Oliver’s patrol had been pretty normal. He had stopped a couple of muggings near The Glades and even a carjacking but things were quiet now and Oliver thought back to his encounters with a certain blonde. A gorgeous blonde with red lips that begged to be nibbled and an ass, _jesus her ass!_ After having confronted her the first time Oliver found himself drawn back to her. He initially had seen her walking late at night all by herself, her petite form huddled into her coat as if trying to blend into her surroundings. He had been shocked when she had suddenly stopped, calling out to someone she thought was following her. Against his better judgement he had jumped down from the nearby fire escape he had been perched on, planning on lecturing her about walking so near The Glades, alone, late at night. But his heart had stuttered when she had looked up at him, and he had seen her face clearly for the first time, up close. She was breathtaking. And when she had threatened him, a man twice her size with her mace, all rational thought had flown out the window. And when she had babbled so adorably about his body, he was done. He had to know her name, know her. So he had followed her home. And slowly over the next few days he had watched her from a distance. Over that time he realized she worked for Queen Consolidated. His company. Why had he never seen her? He had contacted HR and they had provided her name. Felicity Smoak. She worked in IT. Since taking over as CEO that was one department he had not ventured to, his attention focused on the Applied Sciences division that was just taking off. She had graduated from MIT at 19 and was currently one of the rising stars at Queen Consolidated.

Taking a deep breath he thought about their encounter tonight. He doesn’t know what made him approach her again. He just couldn’t stop himself from being near her again. When he had pressed close to her he could smell her strawberry shampoo and her perfume tickling his nose. They both were distinctly her. He had heard the small whimper that had escaped her lips and had to call on all of his self control not to nuzzle her neck. Kiss her shoulder, kiss her. And when she had suddenly turned the tables, turning and leaning up to whisper along his jaw, his self control almost snapped. He had to leave before he did something really stupid, like push her up against the door and devour her luscious mouth like in his dreams. _And oh what dreams they were._

Blowing out a steadying breath Oliver decided to call it a night and head back to his lair. It was quiet out and he really needed to get back and take a cold shower and wash away the sinful thoughts about a certain IT girl.

Tossing in her bed Felicity let out a huff. She could not sleep, her mind kept hearing his voice. Her body feeling his hard chest. It was driving her crazy, her thoughts straying to him, pressing his body into her back. God, he would feel so good. It had taken everything in her not to climb him like a tree and rub herself against his body. Starting to breath a little faster, Felicity slid her hand down over her breast, her nipples straining against her tank top, aroused beyond belief at the thought of him touching her. Sliding her hand lower her hips arched slightly, trying to get the friction needed to lose all control. Rubbing her thighs together she could already feel how wet she was just from thinking of him. Her hand finally reaching the edge of her panties, Felicity felt her other hand move to pinch and stroke her breasts, her hips tilting as her hand slid under the waistband of her shorts, her sigh slightly shaken as her fingers glanced over the lips of her throbbing pussy. Imagining his hands, she pinched her nipple, the fingers of her left hand sliding slowly between her nether lips, her fingers finding her clit rubbing, stroking. Feeling his hot breath on her neck, her hips start to move, her fingers rubbing up and down her pussy, sliding inside, then back out. As her movements started to get quicker, her thoughts of his hard body and large hands touching her, stroking her, a small _“Oh yes!”_ , whispered from her lips. She was soooo close. Her fingers starting to pump in and out, in and out, her hips moving Felicity felt her orgasm start to wash over her, a _“Yes!”_ ; screaming from her lips as she shuttered, her orgasm hitting quick and hard. Her hips rode her fingers through her pleasure, eventually slowing, her chest heaving, her heart racing. Feeling her limbs relaxing a small smile curved her lips. Her Mr. Sexy pants was going to be the death of her. But what a way to go.

Curling into her covers her body languid, relaxed, Felicity drifted off to sleep, her last thought being of blue, blue eyes.

Felicity woke the next morning, stretching, her hand reaching for her glasses as she looked at the time. It was 9:00 a.m. on Saturday and she had no where she needed to be today. Throwing her covers back she padded to the kitchen, grabbing her phone as she passed her breakfast bar. She had a text and opening it she smiled as she saw it was from her best friend Sara.

_S: Hey girl! With you working so much, I haven’t seen or heard from you in over a week. Tonight, you and I are hitting Verdant for a girl’s night. No excuses!!_

Laughing softly.

_F: Ok, but no tequila shots. The last time I got so sick, I thought I was going to die._

_S: Light weight! Ok, let’s meet there at 8:00pm, do not be late and dress sexy._

Groaning lightly Felicity took a moment and then responded.

_F: See you there!_

Her friend Sara was the one friend that knew Felicity almost as well as she knew herself. They had met in Boston when Felicity was attending MIT and had been friends ever since. Grabbing her favorite coffee mug Felicity poured herself some coffee. She always set her automatic coffee pot to have her favorite beverage brewed when she awoke each morning. She absolutely had to have her coffee to start her day. Taking a fortifying sip she set out to do her chores for the day, her mind trying to stay away from blue eyes and green leather.

Verdant

Standing at the railing of the VIP section of his club, Oliver let his gaze slowly travel over the floor below. His and Tommy’s club was doing well. The lines to get in always long, the floor filled with gyrating bodies moving to a strong, thumping dance beat. His best friend Tommy was good about making sure they always had the best DJ’s on Friday and Saturday nights. It was part of what drew the crowds.

It was Oliver’s night to man the floor. He hated doing it but he knew it was important to be seen. Especially considering his other nightly activities. Sometimes he would pick a girl out of the crowd, usually someone beautiful, leggy and brunette. He would throw her his patented Ollie Queen smile and 5 minutes later they would be making out in the back of his Bentley, his driver knowing to take them to a nearby hotel, where they would barely make it through the hotel room door before she would be on her knees, a night of sex allowing his stress to melt away, if only for a moment. Oliver never got their number or gave his, only satisfying his needs before heading home or back to the club.

But lately he just had not been interested. He knew he was tense. Not having a sexual release for over a week was making him tense. He tried not to think of the reason for his disinterest, but deep down he knew it had started the moment he had heard a certain blonde babble.Get your head in the game Queen. He took a long drag of his whiskey his eyes moving over the floor past the DJ, landing at the door. The bouncer was doing a good job of controlling the crowd. Taking another sip his eyes started to drift away when something or someone caught his eye. The woman who had caught his attention was wearing a red sleeveless dress. It hugged her body in all the right places and ended in the middle of her thighs. Oliver’s eyes traveled down long, beautiful legs, her fuck me red heels making his jaw clench and his dick twitch. As she moved across the room Oliver let his eyes linger slowly back up her body, his eyes widening slightly as they moved over delicate features and beautiful blonde hair. Was that.....!?! Keeping his eyes on her he saw the woman head towards the bar, another blonde, dressed in a black mini skirt with a leather jacket jumping up to give her a hug. As she did, it caused the woman he had been watching to turn her back to him. Then he was certain, he would know that ass anywhere.  _Felicity Smoak._


	4. Chapter 4

“Sara!!!!”, hugging her friend tightly, Felicity smiled.

Pulling back Sara grinned, her eyes roaming over Felicity’s dress, her head nodding.

“Girl when I said dress sexy, I didn’t think you would go full femme fatale. You are rocking that dress.”

Felicity blushed slightly, knowing Sara could sometimes exaggerate.

“Oh stop. You have seen this dress before. Come on, I need a glass of wine.”

Felicity pulled Sara back to the bar, both ordering their drinks as the talked. Their conversation moving at a fact pace like it usually does with old friends.

Oliver continued to watch her. His middle finger and thumb on his right hand rubbing absent-mindedly. Did she not know what seeing her in that dress did to a man? What it was doing to him? His Felicity should not be in a club, dressed like that. _Hold on Queen_. You have only spoken to her twice, and both times you were dressed as the vigilante. She is not yours. Oliver quickly swallowed the last of his whiskey, his hand tightening around the glass as he saw two young guys approach Felicity and her friend. His jaw ticked as he saw her smile up at one of the guys, and then take his hand and move toward the dance floor, her friend and the other guy not far behind. Clenching his fist, he watched as Felicity starting dancing the man placing his hands on her hips, moving her closer. Oliver felt a low growl deep in his throat. That man should not be touching her. No man should be touching her except him. He knew he was being unreasonable, they were just dancing. But Oliver had become a possessive bastard. His years on the island making him hold on tightly to things that belong to him. And god help him, even though he barely knew her and she only knew him as the vigilante, she was his.

The music bumping, lights flashing Felicity smiled at the man she was dancing with. He was good_looking enough with brown, short hair and hazel eyes. Felicity let herself get lost in the music, enjoying letting go and not having to worry about work or sexy vigilantes. Turning her back to her partner Felicity let the beat move her, her hips seductively moving side to side, her eyes closed, her lips parted. Suddenly she became aware of a tingling along her body. Quickly opening her eyes she looked around, the feeling of someone’s eyes on her making her suddenly tense. Moving her eyes across the room, she glanced up and immediately was drawn into the gaze of the playboy himself, Queen Consolidated CEO, Oliver Queen.

Gasping slightly Felicity felt her body tighten as she realized he had his full focus on her, and he looked ready to explode. She had heard of Oliver Queen, seen the tabloid stories and pictures but had never seen him in person. Not even when he took over CEO duties at QC just a year ago. _He is gorgeous!!_ Pictures did not do him any justice. He had short cropped brownish blonde hair a square jaw that would make a statue jealous and the most sexy scruff along said jaw, and his suit did nothing to hide his muscular physique. What was it about scruff that made her want to grab his face or Mr. Sexy Pants face and rub her body over it like a cat!? Ok, Felicity, don’t go there. You have done so well tonight not thinking of HIM, don’t start now. Not able to tear her eyes away from the intense stare of Oliver Queen, Felicity felt two hands grab her hips, pulling her back, her ass rubbing against the man she was dancing with, his excitement clearly evident. Gasping Felicity thought she saw Oliver clench his jaw, his eyes moving behind her to Mr. Handsy, looking ready to kill. No, she was imagining things, Oliver didn’t even know her.

Starting to feel uncomfortable Felicity pulled away from the guy before his roaming hands reached somewhere they shouldn’t in a public setting. Giving him a slight smile Felicity headed over to where Sara was laughing and dancing with her guy friend.

Glancing at Felicity’s face, Sara yelled over the music, “You ok Felicity?”

“Yeah, I am just tired. It has been a grueling week. I think I am going to head home.”

Giving Sara a quick hug, Felicity spoke in Sara’s ear, “I will call you tomorrow,”

Turning Felicity headed to the exit, as she did she glanced up to the VIP railing, her eyes seeking out the man who had been staring her down all evening. He was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hailing a taxi, Felicity let out a sigh, sinking back into the seat. Obviously she had been imagining Oliver’s reaction to her. He didn’t even know she existed and she was definitely not his type. Shaking the thoughts from her mind Felicity paid the cab, heading to her apartment door. Taking her keys from her clutch, she started to unlock her door when she felt someone behind her, a familiar gravely voiced laced with an edge of steel spoke low into her ear.

“Did you have fun tonight Miss Smoak?”

Jumping slightly her hand moving to brace on the door, Felicity swallowed, knowing that voice anywhere and feeling it everywhere.

“Frak! It’s really not nice to sneak up on people with your ninja-y-ness.”

Pressing up against her back he heard her breathing increase as his hips moved forward, his chest flush against her back, his body pressing her to the door. God she felt good.

Turning her head, her cheek touching the door, moaning softly Felicity felt something hard pressing into her ass. Surely that’s not what she thinks it is? Right? Shifting slightly on her heels, she said, “I think your bow is pressing against my ass...and by bow I’m not using that as an euphemism for a certain part of your body....even though I am sure that would feel really good pressing against me.....I mean not that I could make you respond like that but....I am going to shut up now before I embarrass myself further.” Leaning her forehead against the door she felt her body blush in mortification. Good going Smoak. You have succeeded in sexually harassing Mr. Sexy Pants twice now.

Feeling him move closer she started to pant as he pressed closer, his breathing faster, his chest moving with each breath. And then he said four words that if sex were dialogue would have made her cum right there.

“That’s not my bow,”

Before Felicity could respond and before she could register his words, his hand covered hers on the keys, the lock turning as they moved into the doorway. Turning her around with reflexes even the most seasoned athlete would be envious of, he slammed the door, shoving her against it. Her chest pressing into the door. Moving his body back against her, she felt his booted foot shift her feet, her legs widening at the action.

Panting harder, her panties starting to grow damp, she felt him move back slightly, feeling his eyes move down her body.

Pressing his body back against her she felt his erection push against her ass.

“Did you have fun tonight Miss Smoak. Did you enjoy going out dressed like every man’s wet dream? She felt him move her hair to the side, his breath hot and insistent against her shoulder and neck.

“Did you dance with some poor bastard who had to fight to keep his hands off you? Did you let him rub against you? Let his hands Palm that tight ass as he pushed his cock against you? He moved his hips forward, his cock rock hard, breathing ragged. Her in that dress was driving him crazy. He heard her groan, her body shudder, as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to rub her ass back against him.

“How....how did you know I went dancing?” Her voiced was fucked, lust dripping from every word.

Rubbing against her, Oliver’s eyes closed his lips skimming over her exposed shoulder, past her neck to her ear. He nipped it gently.

“Because Miss Smoak, no one wears a dress like this with shoes like those if they aren’t looking to get fucked. And a club is just the way to ensure that goal is met. Did you go hoping to get fucked Felicity? Hoping some guy would take you home, rip your dress off, leaving you in heels and just your panties and bra? Taking you quick and hard as you scream his name?”

_Dear god!_ He had her so wet and so turned on with his filthy mouth that she was about to explode. Arching her back slightly, Felicity moaned. The sound hitting him right in his cock. And then she spoke. “Nnoo, I met a girlfriend, just to relax annnnd, god...”, he had thrust against her ass. “Annddd...and I’m not wearing a bra only a thong..shit, this dress is too tight for anything else.”

_Fuck me!_ His mind seized and he froze. She was basically telling him she had barely anything on below her dress. Shit! Oliver’s control snapped. Thrusting his hips against her ass his left hand slid down, sliding down past her hip to her thigh, his mind obviously blown as he slid his hand back up, pulling her skirt slowly up her thighs. Bunching the skirt around her waist his hands slid back down, moving under her thong, feeling her soaked pussy. Growling into her ear he slid his fingers into her, her body shuddering deliciously, as he slid two long fingers inside, curling them.

“Oh god,,,,yes!”

“Fuck Felicity, you are so wet.”

Felicity bucked her hips as his fingers started to move. His cock rubbing against her ass, and his fingers fucking her, was making her desperate. His lips brushed against her neck, as his teeth nipped at her soft skin.

“Please...” she heard herself plead.she was so turned on, so close, that if he stopped now she would cry.

“You like that Felicity? You like feeling my fingers fucking you? My cock begging to be buried in side you?”

_Damn his dirty mouth._

His movements quickening Oliver was beyond stopping, beyond caring that he was about to cum in his pants like a horny teenager. He didn’t care. She was so hot, so wet and he was going to make sure she screamed. She was his and he was going to make sure she thought of him when she wore this dress. Thought of what he was doing to her.

“God Felicity....fuck. I need you to cum baby. You are so tight around my fingers...so goddamn wet. I want to make you scream.”

Rubbing up against her, Oliver felt his release building... his muscles starting to tense as he felt that familiar tingle in his spine. Felicity was moving her hips actively fucking his fingers and suddenly her orgasm hit her with a vengeance. She cried out as the waves hit her body, her muscles clenching around his fingers as he rode her through her release. Her mind blanking.

Continuing to move his fingers in her Oliver squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her climax, a guttural groan escaping his lips as his own release swept over him, his hips stuttering against her, his mouth sucking on the space where her shoulder and neck met. Slowly his hips moved, his body shuddering once more before leaning heavily against her. He slowly removed his fingers, his hand soaking wet from her climax.

Felicity felt his hand slide from between her thighs and whimpered at the loss, her body still sensitive. Her chest heaving against the door. Letting a satisfied smile curve her lips, Felicity felt him place a soft kiss to the spot he had been sucking. Her eyes flew wide open when she heard a sucking noise. He was tasting her on his fingers. Fuck!

“That was amazing Miss Smoak. I just want to tell you one thing before I go....”. He paused. He could feel the cum in his leathers, his body humming.

Felicity waited, desperately wanting to turn around, see his face.

Suddenly he gripped her chin, turning her head he placed a bruising kiss on her lips. The feeling was like he was branding her.

Letting go he growled against her jaw, his voice insistent, demanding she listen.

“YOU......ARE......MINE!”

Before she could respond he turned her, his body moving to open the door, exiting before she could turn back around. He was gone.

Pulling herself away from the door Felicity threw herself down on her couch. Oh my god! That was the most intense sexual experience she had ever had. I mean, not that she had a lot to compare it to. She did not have time for a boyfriend in high school and Cooper had been her only boyfriend during college. To say her experience with him had been disappointing would be an understatement. He had always rushed, never taking the time to make sure she was satisfied, so she could basically count on one hand how many times she had experienced an orgasm in her life and a few of those were by her own hand. Standing up, her legs almost jello, she headed to her bedroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. She needed a nice, hot shower and bed. She didn’t want to think about what had just happened. That could wait til tomorrow.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Punching in his code at the lair, Oliver pushed through the door heading down the stairs. Not saying a word to his partner Diggle, he headed straight for the bathroom. Stripping off his leathers, he placed them on the sink to be cleaned, turned on the shower and stepped inside. Tilting his head back as the water flowed over him, washing away the filth and sweat, his mind kept going back to what had happened with Felicity. He had let his control slip, and for someone like him, that was unacceptable. Why did she affect him like that? Their encounter had been explosive, to say the least, and whether he could admit it or not, it had been the best encounter he had ever had. Trying to keep his body from responding to his thoughts he quickly washed up. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off, pulling on a pair of sweats before heading out to talk to Diggle.

It had been two days since her sexual encounter with Mr. Sexy Pants. Two days of trying to figure out who he really was behind the hood and mask. Two days of torture. She had tried burying herself in her work, but the monotony of removing porn from executives computers and dealing with the latest virus had not helped one bit. Removing her headphones, Felicity decided to go get some lunch. She needed some fortification to face the IT tickets that were piling into her inbox. Standing and grabbing her purse Felicity glanced down as she rounded her desk, and immediately ran into a hard chest.

She felt hands grab her upper arms to steady her as she looked up to apologize. _Frak!_  She had ran smack dab into the chest of Oliver Queen.

“Mr. Queen, I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there. Are you lost?” Thinking he must be looking for her boss Mr. Henderson, Felicity continued, her eyes locked on his gorgeous face.

“If you were looking for Mr. Henderson, his office is two doors down to the left.” Before she realized what she was doing her hand started to smooth the lapel of his suit jacket. “I hope I didn’t hurt you, I mean not that I could hurt you with all that muscle. Not, not that I was looking or anything it’s just that your solid. Solid like a big, gorgeous, muscly, guy.....I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to comment that your gorgeous, I mean you are, but I am sure you already know that.” Realizing that she was still petting his chest like a crazy women, she groaned immediately removing her hand. “I think I need to just stop talking now.”

Glancing up she realized two things...his hands were still lightly gripping her upper arms and he was grinning. Dropping his hands Oliver, smiled.

“Felicity Smoak?” Seeing her nod, he continued. “Actually you were just the person I was looking for. Mr. Henderson told me you are the best at fixing computers and I have a problem with my company laptop. Since I have not visited IT in awhile I thought I would come down instead of sending in a ticket.”

Felicity let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She quickly came to the realization that he did not recognize her as the woman he had stared down at Verdant. And oh lord, his smile completely placed her in a catatonic state. It was literally breathtaking.

“Felicity? Are you ok?” Oliver looked at her with concern.

“Oh yes Mr. Queen. I am sorry. Had things going on up here for a moment.” She pointed to her head and cleared her throat hoping her voice did not sound as strained as it felt.

“So you have a computer you need me to fix. Did you bring it with you?”

Oliver shook his head no, his finger and thumb rubbing against each other as he tried to figure out where to say the “defective” laptop was. When he had decided to come see Felicity and introduce himself, his only thought had been seeing her. He obviously had not thought his cover story all the way through.

“Actually, no.” He cleared his throat. “It is in my office. Do you have time to come take a look or are you going somewhere? He indicated her purse on her shoulder.

“I was just headed to get some lunch.” Pushing her glasses up her nose, her tongue slid along her bottom lip, her nervousness and his nearness making her mouth dry.

Oliver muttered a silent fuck me, as his eyes followed her tongue. Her lips looked so kissable, her bright pink lipstick making him think of what it would be like to have those lips wrapped around his cock.

Felicity noticed his eyes shift to her mouth, she swallowed as their gazes locked. His heated intense, and dare she say wanting? No, of course not. She was obviously projecting her pervy thoughts about him onto him. She must still be worked up from thinking about Mr. Sexy Pants.

They stood, their eyes locked for what seemed like minutes, but Felicity was sure only seconds passed before someone walked past her door, breaking their spell.

Shuffling slightly and clearing his throat Oliver said, “I don”t want to keep you from your lunch. Why don’t you stop by my office when you get back.” He figured this would give him an opportunity to do something to his laptop to corroborate his story. Smooth Queen.

Finally coming out of her haze, Felicity smiled, and Oliver thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Ok. I will see you in an hour Mr Queen.”

Stepping around him Felicity started to leave, her body still very aware of him. Turning to watch her leave, he softly said, “Please call me Oliver.”

The deli that was her favorite lunch spot was hopping as Felicity stepped inside, luckily she grabbed the last table. Ordering her usual turkey on wheat with avocado and a coffee, her mind wandered back to her encounter with Oliver Queen. To say he was gorgeous was an understatement, and the way he looked at her made her mind drift to forbidden thoughts. Forbidden because she was in a semi-relationship with the vigilante. Actually she wasn’t sure what to call what they were. She had not seen him since their sexual encounter and just because they had shared a mind blowing orgasmic experience did not make them an itemno matter how possessive he had acted. And secondly forbidden because he was Oliver Freakin’ Queen. Her boss, CEO of QC. He only dated super models and didn’t give a second glance to petite, blonde IT girls with an embarrassing penchant to babble sexual innuendos. But she was sure she had not imagined that heated look in his eyes when she had licked her lips and she definitely had not imagined him watching her at the club.

Quickly finishing her lunch she paid her bill, taking a coffee to go. Steeling her resolve she headed back to the office. Keep your cool Smoak. Remember he is your boss. You just going to do your job, act professional and pray your brain to mouth doesn’t glitch. Entering the building, she hit the button for the executive elevator. Here goes nothing.

Hurrying back to his office Oliver paced for a moment, trying to wrack his brain on how he was going to respond when she realized he had lied about his laptop. Suddenly, before he could talk himself out of it, he walked over and deliberately poured his coffee over the keyboard. He cringed as the liquid seeped down the keys. Letting out a breath, Oliver sat behind his desk, his mind again drifting to their encounter in her office. He had to get himself under control. It had taken all of his willpower when she had licked her lips not to grab her and push her down on her desk and bury himself inside her.

Before he knew it his EA was buzzing his phone.

“Mr. Queen, there is a Felicity Smoak from IT here to see you. She says you are expecting her!?”

“Yes, Ms. Reed, send her in.” Oliver unconsciously straightened his tie, his groin reacting to the click clack of her heels on the concrete floor, as she entered his office. Oliver stood, “Ah, Miss Smoak, I hope you enjoyed your lunch.”

He smiled tightly, trying hard to reign in his body’s response to her high heels beneath her pencil slim skirt. He had been too distracted earlier to notice how they accentuated her calves.

“It was great Mr. Queen, thank you. There is a deli nearby that makes the best coffee, and sandwiches. I go there sometimes when I need to get away for a break.” Felicity smiled. Inwardly she was high fiving herself for how calm and professional she sounded. Reaching his desk her eyes shifted from his landing on the laptop.

Her eyes widened in shock, her hands instinctively reaching for the computer.

“Oh, you poor baby, what did he do to you?” Oliver looked at her confused, realizing as she picked up the laptop that she was talking to it. Moving around to sit at his desk, Felicity shuffled past him, her discomfort at his presence completely leaving her as her skills took over.

His face wearing a puzzled expression his eyebrows lifted as she glared up at him.

“What have you done to this beautiful machine Mr. Queen?”

His mouth opening and closing silently, Oliver had the awareness to look sheepish as he answered. “Um, I was surfing the web, researching a company we are looking to buy and I spilt my coffee on it.”

Wow, Felicity was glaring at him like he had just kicked her favorite puppy. And god help him if it didn’t turn him on slightly.

“Mr. Queen, I am going to say this as nicely as I possibly can, so please don’t take this the wrong way.” She arched her brow at him before continuing.

“Please Felicity, call me Oliver.”

“Ok, Oliver.” His named rolled off her tongue. Dang he liked the sound of that.

“Computers are very special pieces of equipment. You have to treat them with respect. Care for them like the fragile pieces of amazing technology they are. You don’t bang the keys, you don’t tap the screen, and you certainly don’t place a hot beverage within spilling range.” Her voice curt, Oliver bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her dig into her purse, pulling out a small case which housed several small tools.

She was so sexy when she was bossy. His inner beast lifted its head, proud that this fierce creature was his. Or soon would be. He had only heard good things about her from her colleagues and upper management, and the more he was around her the more he knew, he was going to share his secret with her. He wanted her more than anything in his life and wanted to share his deepest, darkest side. He was going to tell her he was the vigilante. Not now, but soon.

Taking a seat across from her Oliver watched with fascination as Felicity focused all of her attention on her task. Her hands completely disassembling the computer. Her small hands working over every piece, cleaning them meticulously before reassembling the parts.

Pumping her fist in the air with a loud, “Yes!” She looked up at Oliver in triumph.

Turning the computer on it hummed to life as her fingers flew over the keys, her voice echoing her excitement.

“There you go Oliver, good as new. Actually better than new because I upgraded some of your firewalls and will upgrade your software. I am the best at what I do Mr Queen. These fingers can work magic.” She wiggled her fingers at him, her voice not cocky, just confident.

Oliver’s eyes darkened slightly his mind immediately drifting to what else those magic fingers could do. How her small hand would feel wrapped around his.......snapping back to reality, Oliver’s eyes met hers with a smirk.

“Well I for one am grateful you chose to use those magic fingers on my equipment.”

Oliver watched her eyes widen at his intentional innuendo. Her pupils darkening slightly with awareness, as she quickly stood, looking anywhere but at him.

Moving around the desk, Felicity froze in place as Oliver stood up affectively blocking her path.

His voice dropping an octave, Oliver stared down at her.

“Thank you Felicity.”


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later Felicity stood from her desk, stretching her arms high above her head. It was time to head home. Despite her exciting time in Oliver’s office she had not left her desk for the rest of the day and she was exhausted. Approaching her apartment door she let out a sigh of relief. How wonderful it will be to put on her pajamas and just relax. Locking her door she headed toward the shower. Stripping her clothes off, she stepped below the spray, feeling the stress of the day melting away.As she dried off she thought about Oliver Queen. She could see why women threw themselves at him. He was built like a Greek god and had a smile that she swore could make a nun weep.

Piling her hair on top of her head in a messy bun, Felicity threw on a tank top and her sleep shorts. Heading into her living room, she stopped suddenly. Something was off. She had turned the living room lamp on when she got home. It was off. Trying the switch it clicked but no light. Dang, the lightbulb must have burned out.Turning to walk over to her kitchen she suddenly let out a gasp as she saw someone, a large someone standing in her living room.

Reaching for the lamp she brandished it high in front of her.

“Who are you? How did you get in my house?”

Her voice was shaky but strong.

A familiar, gravely voice, laced with amusement responded.

“Felicity, you realize that a lamp is not going to stop someone who is dead set on hurting you, right?”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Felicity slowly lowered the lamp, setting it back on the table. Mr. Sexy Pants. Feeling her body respond to the sound of his voice, like it always did, she tried to act unaffected.

“Are you trying to give me a heart-attack? How did you even get in here?” She tried to come off angry but all she did was sound breathy.

She watched as he slowly approached her, the shadows dancing over him, hiding his face. But the way he moved, his body was something she saw in her dreams. It was as familiar as her own name. Backing up as he stepped closer Felicity felt her back hit the wall behind her. She looked up to see the familiar sexy smirk on his face as he stepped closer. Sexy bastard.

Placing his hand on the wall beside her head he leaned down, the eyes behind his mask drifting down to her lips. Shit, why had she taken off her make-up.

Felicity’s thighs clenched as he leaned down, his mouth so close to hers, she could feel his breath.

“Your patio door was very easy to pick Miss Smoak. And a heart-attack is not what I came to give you.”

Leaning down Oliver let his lips slowly brush hers. The hitching of her breath went straight to his hips, his hand sliding from the wall to grip her waist. She looked so sexy. Her shorts showing off her gorgeous legs, her tank not hiding the fact she was very turned on. His mouth slanting over hers again, Oliver gripped her waist as the kiss deepened. Felicity’s mouth opened under his as her hands moved to grip his shoulders. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as his tongue slid into her mouth. The kiss quickly turning hungry, possessive.

Oliver let a small groan escape as their bodies gravitated together, her hips pressing into his, his cock already responding. Sliding his hands down over the sides of her thighs Oliver slid them behind her knees suddenly lifting her to press her against the wall. Their mouths devoured each other as his hips jerked forward. Felicity let out the sweetest moan, and her hands sliding under his hood, gripped his head, her lips sliding down, nipping at the delicious scruff she had been dying to feel.

Panting as their lips parted, Felicity felt her panties growing wetter as he kissed along her jaw, his right hand sliding up to cup her breast beneath her shirt.Pinching her nipple he felt her hips buck. Her breasts fit his hands perfectly.

“Felicity!” He breathed her name his cock rubbing against her core in just the right spot.

Gripping his shoulders she moved her hips against him, hating the fact that her shorts and his leather pants separated them.

“I wish I knew your name”; she said, her voice so aroused it sounded foreign to her ears.

Whimpering as his hand slid away from her breast she felt it slide down under her shorts, her hips moving forward as she felt his hand cup her wet core.

“Jesus, you are so wet Felicity.”

As his fingers stroked her throbbing core, she moved feverishly against him. She needed more.

“Please.....”

Her pleading made Oliver hard enough to cut stone. He slid two fingers inside her, his fingers mimicking what his dick wanted to do. _Fuck!_ She was so responsive to him and so wet.

Before Felicity could morn the loss of his fingers inside her, Felicity heard him unsnap his pants and lower his zipper. Next she heard a foil packet being opened. Feeling his hand move her shorts aside she gasped, her head falling back against the wall as he quickly thrust into her.

“Oh fuck, you are so tight. You feel so good.”

Their eyes locked as he started to move, hard and fast.

“Oh god yes.....”, she moaned. She had never felt so full. Meeting him thrust for thrust she raked her nails across his neck, her hands moving up to grip his head. She pulled his mouth back to hers as they moved, his thrusts hitting just the right spot.

“Harder, please...” She panted. The sounds spilling from her mouth some of the sexiest he had ever heard.

“You like that Felicity. You like feeling me deep inside you?”

_The bastard_. There was his filthy mouth again turning her on so bad, she felt he could make her cum just by talking dirty to her.

“Oh fuck, yes... don’t stop.” God she was so close. Hearing a low growl escape his throat after one particularly hard snap of his hips, she felt her body start to tense her orgasm suddenly hitting her hard. Her vision turning white she screamed yes as she started to shudder, waves of pleasure washing over her.

Oliver could not take his eyes off her. The sight of her cumming mesmerizing. Thrusting faster he felt that familiar tingle in the base of his spine and as he felt her muscles clench him, he thrust once, twice, three more times before he followed, his release shaking him to his core. Kissing her hard he grunted as his hips kept moving through his release, his arms gripping her thighs surely leaving bruises.

Dragging his mouth away, Oliver panted, his body slowly relaxing, the tension melting away as he buried his face in the space between her neck and her shoulder. Their breathing ragged, Felicity felt her legs slide to the floor.

“I don’t know if my legs will hold me”, she laughed. Her hands still gripping his shoulders. “That was.....wow!”

Oliver smiled as he removed the condom, tying it off. He placed it in the nearby trash can and refastened his leathers. Placing a kiss on her lips, he briefly leaned his forehead to hers as he whispered, “Yes it was.” Leaning down he nipped her earlobe, his voice soft and low.

“See Miss Smoak. Mine!”

Stepping back he placed his hands on her arms to make sure she was steady.

“I have to go. We will talk soon”

Before Felicity could protest his leaving he kissed her hard, grabbed his bow from the couch, and slipped out the patio door. A few seconds later her lights flickered back on. _Well Frak!_

 


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver made his way back to the lair, his mind racing. Tonight had been a game changer and he only had one option. Tell Felicity his secret. A part of him worried that she would reject him, would decide that she wanted nothing to do with Oliver Queen. But he pushed that thought to the side. She had felt something today in his office, and now that he had seen, heard and felt her in the throws of passion. Now that he had kissed her? He wanted more. 

Felicity dropped down onto her couch, her fingers tracing softly over her lips. He had kissed her.And boy could the man kiss. Not only had he kissed the pants off her, they had just had passionate, frenzied sex like two horny teenagers. Ok, time to focus Smoak. He was a mystery. A mystery wrapped in green leather with sinful lips and hands that could seduce even the most chaste of women. And Felicity hated mysteries. She was going to find out who he was, if it took her all night. Cracking her knuckles, she grabbed her laptop and got to work.

As it turned out it didn’t take her all night. Just a couple of hours and what she discovered floored her. 

Oh he had been good at hiding his identity, covering his tracks. But Felicity was better. Anger coursing through her, she grabbed her tennis shoes, threw on her coat and, grabbing her keys and her tablet, and headed out the door.

As she approached Verdant, Felicity skirted around to the alley. Luckily it was a weeknight and the club was not too busy. Her eyes searching, she finally saw the door, an electronic keypad to the side. Oh, what an idiot. Didn’t he realize a keypad could be easily hacked? It took Felicity less than 10 seconds on her tablet, and the lock clicked open. Slipping in the door, she silently made her way down a flight of stairs. Her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting she paused at the bottom, staring around in awe. This was the vigilantes secret lair.

Moving forward, she passed a table with arrows neatly stacked in a rack. Her eyes looked around in amazement as she saw a glass case, the dummy inside hinting that this was where hw stored his leather suit. Moving further her eyes lighted on a table with computer monitors. Her heart stopped. He might have the archery skills of a warrior and the fighting skills of a ninja, but he obviously had no clue about computers. His system hurt her soul. It was pitiful. Making a mental note, she took in an area obviously used for training and lastly a metal table with a set of drawers that looked like a make shift medical area. 

Oliver had been changing from his leather suit when he had heard the lock on stairwell door disengage. Tensing, Oliver slipped behind a nearby pillar. Diggle had gone home for the night and no one else knew of this place. Glancing over to where he had stored his bow he cursed silently under his breath. He would have to surprise the intruder, get the upper hand. However, as he peeked out quickly from his hiding spot his intruder surprised him. Felicity!

_Shit!_ How did she find him?

He watched as she slowly walked around, her eyes wide with wonder. He had to stifle a grin at the look on her face when she saw his computer system. As she turned her back to look at his training area, Oliver took advantage of her distraction.

Felicity let out a yelp as a hand covered her mouth, an strong arm sliding around her waist.

Oliver knew at that moment, that she knew.

Not even bothering to disguise his voice Oliver growled into her ear.

“Well, well Miss Smoak. It seems not only do you like to travel the streets late at night by yourself, but you like going into places uninvited.”

Letting his hands drop, he took a quick step back as Felicity turned on him in a flurry of fury.

He saw her eyes flash with recognition and then pride in herself, then in anger.

“I knew it!! You are the vigilante. You are my Mr. Sexy Pants. I don’t mean that your mine, mine I mean your the vigilante in green who has been running around the city, sneaking up on me....”, she poked his chest with her finger, causing him to take a step back as she leveled all of her glorious fury in his direction. “...kissing me....using all of that...” she gestured wildly in his direction, “to invade my dreams, while going about your day as my boss.”

Felicity’s fury continued to spill out, not letting him get a word in edgewise. Her finger poking his chest, emphasizing each word, making him take involuntary steps back.

“Oliver Queen!! How dare you use me like that. Did you enjoy putting one over on the lowly, blonde IT girl? Did you honestly think I would have sex with you and not try to figure out who you are underneath that tight leather suit? Not that I noticed it was tight, even though it does very nice things for your ass....”. Felicity suddenly got flustered. She was suppose to be reading him the riot act, not commenting on his body. Damn her brain to mouth filter.

Taking a step back, Oliver’s legs bumped into the computer chair. Man, she was even more irresistible when she was angry. Noticing she was flustered, he jumped in, “Felicity. After the sex we had, I knew I had to tell you. Actually I knew that day when you fixed my laptop. I knew I had to tell you who I was. I couldn’t tell you before because I needed to know if I could trust you.” Reaching out a hand he went to touch her face. Before he could she moved back.

“Oh no you don’t. Your not going to distract me from this conversation with all of your sexy, leather clad, muscly self..... “. Oliver took another step toward her, his eyes flickering with desire, causing her to stop what she was saying.

“Felicity, I am truly sorry. I had no idea that when I saw you walking down the street, late at night by yourself and decided to approach you that you would captivate me so completely.” He reached out his hand again as he continued moving toward her. “Then that night when I saw you at Verdant and I saw that man put his hands on you. I couldn’t think straight. All I could think of doing was dragging you off that dance floor, shoving you up against the nearest wall and making you scream in pleasure until the only thought in your head was of me. I wanted to kill that bastard for touching you.”

Felicity saw a steely look enter his eyes at his words, but then they shifted back, his pupils dilating with awareness and lust. 

Grabbing her hand he yanked her forward, her body falling into his, her eyes not able to look away from his gaze.

“That is part of the reason I sought you out at work. When I realized you worked for my company I was going to use it as an opportunity to really get to know you.To figure out if my irrational feelings for you were real and decide if you were worth risking telling my identity as the vigilante. And boy did I realize you were worth the risk.”

Her body flush against him, she could feel him becoming aroused, her body instinctively rubbing closer.

“Then why didn’t you tell me earlier when I told you that I wished I knew your name?” Felicity felt her anger shifting. Every time her body was within five feet of him she craved him. The feel of him, the smell of him, and after their encounter earlier now the taste of him.

His hands moved to the front of her coat slowly starting to slide it off her body, his eyes still possessive, his voice seductive.

“Because I was so turned on by you...so fucking gone just touching you, that I couldn’t think straight. All I wanted at that moment was to be buried inside you. To hear your sweet whimpers...”, he kissed her jaw as his hands settled on her hips, his fingers flexing. “To feel your moans,”, his right hand slid up under her shirt, his fingers grazing the bottom of her breasts. “To claim what I knew was mine.” 

By this point they were both breathing heavier. Felicity knew rationally that she should still be angry, should not be falling under his spell so easily, but her body was betraying her like it always did when he was near. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes closing as his hand moved up, his fingers rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. Sliding his other hand up, he gently wrapped it around the back of her neck, his hips rolling forward, rubbing against her. Sliding his lips along her jaw he sucked at the juncture of her neck, biting it before soothing the area with his tongue. 

She gasped at the feeling as his words continued to cast their spell. 

“God you were so wet for me Felicity. I knew I couldn’t stop until I claimed you, tasted you.” 

“Oliver”, his named breathlessly left her lips and he knew at that moment he had never heard anything as sexy in his life. 

He slid the hand kneading her breast down over her stomach, his fingers sliding under her shorts, heading down over her sex. 

Opening her eyes Felicity whimpered. Her body craving his touch.

“Do you know what hearing you finally say my name does to me Miss Smoak?” 

Ohhhhh, he was calling her Miss Smoak. She loved when he called her that. 

Her eyes locking with his all she could do was shake her head no.

Oliver slid his fingers further down, slowly starting to work her clit. His pants were getting painfully tight but he wasn’t going to rush this time. He was going to go slower. Now she knew who he was, he wanted to hear his name on her luscious lips over, and over and over again.

“God, Oliver, please!” Felicity’s hands grabbed his shoulders, her hips arching forward, seeking a deeper touch.

“Oh so eager Miss Smoak? Do you like when I touch you here.” His fingers curling slightly, dipping shallowly inside her sex. “It has only been a few hours but you are craving more aren’t you Miss Smoak? You want to feel my cock hard inside you, don’t you?”

Felicity moaned loudly. He knew what his dirty talk did to her and he was going to use it to his advantage. 

His fingers pushed into her wet pussy slowly, stretching her, making her hips move. 

“O-Oliver... oh fuck. Please..” 

“Tell me what you want baby. Your pussy is clenching my fingers like a god damn vise.” Felicity sobbed softly as he removed his fingers. Placing them in his mouth she could not tear her eyes away as he sucked each finger clean. Then he lowered to his knees, his hands pulling her shorts down her legs. 

“Is this what you want Miss Smoak? You want me to lick your pussy until you cum all over my face?” 

Oliver placed his hands on her thighs. Shifting forward he opened her up, his face leaning forward to slide his tongue down her slit and back up. God she tasted good. Oliver plunged his tongue inside her. He felt her lean on the table behind her as her legs turned to jelly. Swirling his tongue over her clit he heard her scream out his name as his tongue started to fuck her.

“God Felicity, you taste so good.” He slid two fingers inside her, his fingers and tongue working together to drive her to the edge. 

“Oliver!!!” 

Her hips started bucking, riding his face. He could feel her getting close. 

“Cum for me Felicity. I want to feel you milk my tongue.”

Plunging his fingers deep, he flicked her clit relentlessly with his tongue until she exploded around him. His face becoming drenched in her cum as he held her hips and lapped up every drop.

Dropping bonelessly onto the table behind her Felicity tried to capture her breath. That was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Oliver stood up, his mouth crashing down onto hers. She could feel his hard erection pressing into her core. He was hard as a rock. Pulling back, Oliver went to open his pants, but her hands swatted his away as she looked up at him. Her lids heavy with satisfaction, her tongue licking her lips.

“Let me do that for you Mr. Queen.”

God he had never heard her voice so fucked. Before Oliver could register what was happening, she slid to her knees in front of him, her hands skimming his leather pants and boxers down his legs. His cock sprang up, a growl escaping his lips as he felt a little relief.

“We are going to continue our discussion later Mr Queen. But right now I am going to enjoy a little teasing of my own.” Throwing him a sexy smirk, She leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the tip. His pre-cum tasting salty on her lips. 

Oliver groaned loudly. 

Felicity continued to tease, her tongue sliding down one side and back up the other. Oliver’s hands settled gently in her hair as she took his tip in her mouth. Oliver’s head leaned back as his eyes closed, his fingers tightening in her hair. 

Suddenly without warning Felicity slid him deep into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. His head jerked up as his eyes looked down at her in surprise. Jesus, she had no gag reflex. Oliver’s control snapped as he started thrusting shallowly. His hands gripped her hair, as he gently moved her head. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he couldn’t stop. He started to thrust a little deeper when she moaned. The sound vibrating along his cock. 

“Fuck Felicity! Yeah, baby. Just like that.”

He started thrusting faster, fucking her mouth as her hands gripped his thighs tightly.

Her mouth was so hot, wet and tight that before he knew it he felt his orgasm hit. 

“Fuck!!” His release spurt down her throat, his hips thrusting as her hands held his thighs, keeping him deep in her mouth.

Pulling him out of her mouth with a pop, she grinned up at him. He was spent. His chest heaving, thighs shaking.

Standing, she laughed softly as Oliver threw her a glare that carried no heat. “You play dirty Miss Smoak.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned up, pecking his lips with a kiss. 

“Tit for tat, Mr. Queen.” She winked. 

Oliver laughed hugging her tightly to him. How had he gotten so lucky?

Kissing her softly, he tucked himself back in his pants.

“Let me get cleaned up and we will go back to your place and talk.”

 

And talk they did. Both knowing their lives were changed forever, but knowing it was definitely for the better.

 

 


End file.
